Shia LaRow
Shia LaRow is the swordsman of North Pirates. Appearance He has 1,77 height and 67 weight. He wears a purple hoody with two holders on his back for his two Katanas. He wears black pants with black boots. Personality He is very down to earth, similar to his buddy Moxx. He laughs very hard and he is admire his opponents, even weaker ones. He is like the co-captain of his crew. Abilities and Powers LaRow is an incredible swordsman, with the speed of a cheetah. His form of haki is beyond compare as he is able to dodge bullets easily. Devil Fruit:None Others: Ittoryu (One-sword style), Super-Human Speed, Super-Human Strength, Kenbunshoku Haki History Jakuro and Moxx left from the village and head to the nearest one. When they land on the next island they saw a half-dead guy on the floor, telling them to not go in this island cause 'The Great' LaRow is there. But they ignored him and went forward. As they were walking they saw 2 men fighting while a circle of people surrounded them cheering. Jakuro passed the crowd and saw them fight to the death. The one man tried to kill the other with a final shot but Jakuro interrupted him. He said 'If you kill this man, then you wont be my crewmember'. He laughed and tried to attack him with his Katana. Moxx jumped in front and blocked the attack and slashed him with his Devil Fruit form. The guy was Shia LaRow. A rookie swordsman. Jakuro laughed and offered him a position in the crew. After a lot of attempts to kill Moxx, Shia accepted his offer as he has to be the greatest swordsman. The three of them got in a bar and they talked about their journey and about the future. Later that night a drunk Marine shot a woman outside the bar. The trio got out suddenly and found the woman dead. The Marine was a Commodore by the name Jules. Shia angrily jumped at the marine at slashed him. The marine Commodore was on the floor as Shia was pissed cause the woman was his sister. His sister died, so did Jules by the hands of Shia. Shia later brought the other guys back to his house when he lived alone, without his family, and show them that he found a Devil Fruit 10 years ago but never eat it cause its a 'curse' and he doesnt know what it is. Jakuro said as a captain that he wants to protect the crew in the future so he must eat it. Moxx and Shia agreed and he ate it. They slept and the other day Moxx and Shia woke up the same time to find themselves floating inside the house. Moxx suddenly went to the bottom as he cant swim. Shia saved him and the two got outside. They didnt know what happened as the house was full of water. Suddenly Jakuro comes out of the house. Both were extremely surprised as he became a water man. The Trio decided that they have to find a Shipwright to make them a ship to travel around. On their way to the next island they found a ship passing near them in the sea. Jakuro suddenly jumped to the ship only to find dead corpses around. With his Devil Fruit he grabbed the other two and put them on the ship. The ship was in a fine condition and seemed like they died silent. Someone open one of the ship's door laughing.. Seeing them in the ship he got his two axes from the back and got ready to fight. Jakuro smiled at him asking him whats his name. He said is Nyuro. Jakuro challenged him to a fight. He agreed but Nyuro was defeated by a 'Water Shot. Extremely surprised of his ability he accepted his defeat and told him to finish him. Jakuro liked his spirit and asked him to join. He accepted and said he is a Shipwright that had to kill them to get this ship and make it better. Back on the previous island where he lived Nyuro after 5 hours he made the ship ready to go. Jakuro and the crew got on and started their journey from North Blue to Grand Line. The crew finally gathered and they are ready to go to the Grand Line. They passed the Twin Cape and they reach Grand Line. While they were sailing in the start of the Grand Line, fog suddenly appeared and they couldn't see whats going on. Suddenly a canonball hit near the ship. Panicked, Moxx fly up in the air to see who there. Only to find out that they reached a Marine base. The fog was finally gone and they could see perfectly that 1,000 of Marines were aiming at them. Jakuro smiled and jumped from the ship. He performed a massive wave that took away all the Marines' soldiers. They saw 4 shadows standing. They were the Captains of this base: Rapsol, Tronity, Tycoon and Alec. Each North Pirate selected one of them to fight. Jakuro vs Rapsol, Shia LaRow vs Tronity, Moxx vs Tycoon and Nyuro vs Alec. They fight them and defeated them. Later when the 4 Captains were knocked out, Jakuro ordered Moxx to search the Base for any food or money. Moxx went inside only to find a basement. He went there and see that cells were there with some criminals inside. Moxx didnt know what to do. He saw a man standing at the biggest cell. The man looked at him and laughed. He said his name was Warlon Hiddy: a top doctor that killed 10 of his patients cause they didnt pay. Moxx liked his attitude and broke his cell and let him free. Later both of them appeared at the others and talked. Later Jakuro decided to make Hiddy the next member of the crew. The crew is finally 5 members and they are ready to set sail again. Quotes *I am sorry, but you're dead. *My swords are my freedom. Trivia *'Bounty:180,000,000.' *'Laugh:Shiashiashia.' Major Battles Shia defeated a marine named Tronity Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:North Blue Characters Category:LuffyPirateKing Category:North Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User